Bixbon-Williams-Brisbon Family/Transcript
Jo in the taxi Heather: Hi , I am Heather Bixbon-Williams George : And I am George Brisbon and we live in Reno , Nevada Heather : I am 49 George : I am 36 Heather : We got 5 kids and 2 kids from my previous marriage George : Alex who is 15 Heather : Georgia who is 12 George : Violet who is 10 Heather : Lydia who is 8 George : Zac who is 6 Heather : Brendon is 5 George : And Hayden who is 2 years old George : Violet and Lydia both have Autism and intermittent explosive disorder , They are very aggressive Heather : STOP LYDIA Violet : (chases Lydia down the upstairs hallway) George : Zac throws extremely violent tantrums which last anywhere from 20 minutes to 4 hours Jo : This is hell!!! Heather: Brendan and Hayden are well behaved they don't pick a fight. George : Zac can Throw , kick , spit , swear , name call , slam doors , Break objects and have physical aggression Heather : Zac has threaten students in his 1st grade class. George : VIOLET WHY DID YOU SWEAR AT LYDIA AND ZAC? Heather : I do most of the discipline George and Heather : Please help us Jo! Jo: You guys seriously need my help well I'm on my way Observation begins Jo : Hi how are you George : I was nervous as I got the impression of never ending lectures Violet : (runs up and down hallway) Heather : VIOLET DON'T RUN IN THE HOUSE Lydia : (laughes) Shut up you little (bleep) Heather : I'll bet that will start Zac up. Zac : Hey Lydia , Violet says you are a (bleep) Heather : HEY DON'T SAY THAT!!! Violet : You are a (bleep) Zac : (throws book at Heather) Heather : Ow! , That really hurt! Zac : (picks up cushions and throws them at George) George : Zac stop it! Zac : (bleep) you Brendon Brendon : Wow , You are so rude to do that to me George : Brendon that is enough Jo : When it was dinner time , I wanted to see how chaotic dinner was Heather : It's 6:20pm so it's dinner time kids George : Please don't kick the table Jo : George is this anything unusual George : No! George : Brendon is the well behaved one in the house Jo : So after dinner bedtime rolled around Jo : I did not notice any problems with bedtime Parental Meeting Jo : Your house is beautiful George : Mkay Jo : Your house there is back talk and constant temper tantrums Heather : We are aware of that , Zac's longest tantrum went for 5 hours Jo : I hear you George : It's not so good here Jo : I am glad you two called me over here to assess all of this George and Heather : Thanks for the warming words Jo : But, This house needs some fixing to do Jo : When I saw the inconsistent timeout , I knew you needed help Heather : (starts crying) Jo : That is all I need to talk to you about Teaching (Day 1) Jo : Alright so here is your routine * 6:30 - Wake up the kids * 6:30 - 7:30 get kids ready for the day * 7:30 - 8:00 Breakfast * 8:15 - 9:10 Get kids ready for school * 9:15 Send all kids to school * 9:15 - 3:45 Free time for parents * 3:50 Kids return home from school * 3:50 - 5:00 Do Homework * 5:00 - 6:25 Prepare for dinner * 6:30 - 7:15 Dinner * 7:30 - 8:15 One on one time with all of the kids * 8:30 Zac , Brendan and Hayden go to bed * 10:00 Alex George and Violet go to bed Jo : That is our schedule Jo : So the naughty chair is for Violet and Lydia Jo : While the Reflection Room is for Zac , Brendan and Hayden Zac : (shakes bookshelf) Heather : Oh my gosh , I think I'm going to be tested Zac : (goes up to camera) Zac : (yells at camera) SHUT UP YOU LITTLE... Zac : (throws whistle at Brendan) Heather : Warning , If you throw any more objects you will be in the Reflection Room for 6 minutes. Zac : DAD YOU ARE A *BLEEP!* Heather : Go to the room *firmly says* Heather : You are here because you attempted to damage the house , You will stay here for 6 minutes Zac : (bangs chair against wall) Jo : Oh boy , This is gonna be tough Heather. Heather : I know *wiping tears from eyes* Zac : -throws wooden board at Heather- Heather : I'm gonna go in Heather : You were put in the reflection room because you threw a whistle , shook your bookshelf and kicked George , Will you apologize Zac : SORRY! Heather : Did you just yell at me? Zac : YES! Heather : You need 6 more minutes Zac : No Heather : Give me a proper sorry Zac : Sorry Heather : (hugs Zac) Jo : She did a great job not losing it Georgia : I was asked to do my assignment on my siblings Jo : Good Georgia : Thanks , I am so glad you like it Jo : I'd like to focus on a more problematic area too , bedtime That night Jo : So you read the younger 2 bedtimes stories and then you give a kiss goodnight Jo : The stay in bed technique is where if the child gets up you place him back in bed 1st you say : Bedtime darling 2nd you say : bedtime and 3 you say nothing Zac : -gets out of bed and throws a pillow- Jo : Place him back in bed , He's only gonna do this Zac : -laughs- *Bleep!*ing bastard , Try all you want! Heather : -places him back in bed- Category:Transcripts